Loving the dead
by BloodAuthor
Summary: A once thought dead soul-reaper of legend. return to reconcile with there family and friends.


An:This story is like 5 years old hence why some of the bleach plots are missing. read if you want.

"Hey there someone over there, quick call someone from squad 4."

"Hey can you hear me? Hang on where getting you some help."

Slowly the world turned back to black as she slipped into unconsciousness. When she awoke again she found herself staring at the ceiling. Where am I? When am I? She looked towards the widow she walked and looked out towards the buildings of the seireitei. "I'm home."

Dori-sama? Said a voice from the doorway

She looked over her shoulder. "Soi-chan is that you? my you've gotten bigger."

"What happened to you?"

"Well that is still a mystery to me. I remember fighting and then being sucked into a hole. How long have I been gone Soi-chan?"

"150 years" she said simply.

"I knew it was a large number but…."

"Captain Commander wishes you come to a special meeting with the captains and lieutenants."

"When is the meeting?"

"Later today."

"Well I guess I'll start to get ready."

"Okay Dori-sama." Soi Fon said as she turned to leave.

"Soi-chan?"

"Yes"

"Don't call address me as formally any more seeing as you're my superior now."

"Thank you. Dori-sa…san"

"See you at the meeting Captain Soi Fon."

At the meeting

The reason you are all gathered here is that a Shinigami that we thought to have died 150 years ago has resurfaced. I would like this person to be one of our captains and I'll trust you all will agree.

My my who could bring about such a reputation?" Shunsui Kyoraku said with a tip of his straw hat.

"The Grim Reaper." said Soi Fon

"Dori-san is back?" said Byakuya in his usual emotionless tone

Suddenly a crow landed in the middle of the floor. it burst into a huge flames sprayed from the spot but within seconds it was gone all that was left was a dark figure with long torn robes chains hung out of the arm sleeves its hood was pull over its head so you where unable to see it's face the crow that was in flames just seconds before was now perched a top its shoulder it turned its head looking at all the captains and lieutenants. It stopped on squad 11. Its hands came up and pulled down its hood showing for the first time it's to be a dark tan skin woman of about 23 years of age. She slowly made her way over to squad 11 she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a huge ball of cotton candy. Smiling she handed it to Yachiru who proceeded to shove the whole thing into her mouth.

My my, the grim reaper of legends is a woman. Said Shunsui as he rubbed his beard.

"For the last two hours I've been reviewing the events of past 150 years. Some of the events make me proud. While others made me sick. "She turned and looked at all those in the room she walk up the line sizing up all those in her gaze. "I was going to respectfully decline your offer. It is too easy to cast a blind eye to ones problem. But it takes a strong person to face said problem head on. So I will accept but I will need a week to talk to those I have missed these 150 years and also maybe get us some allies where we have enemies. I request 2 people to accompany me, Nanao Ise and Soi Fon."

"Hum." Said Captain Commander. "may I ask why you need these two."

"I need Soi Fon because I do not know where some of the places I need to go are. and I need Nanao as an assistant to help when I meet with our possible allies."

"Very well. When will you depart?"

"In half an hour." She turn to her crow whispered something to it and it disappeared in a puff of flames. "You two will meet me at the south eastern gate in 15 min until then I'll take my leave." And just like her crow Dori disappeared into a plume of flames.

"This has been an unique meeting." said Ukitake.

30 minutes later….

"Where is she." said Soi Fon "you should be on time if you're going to tell people to meet you some where."

"I agree" said Nanao

"Hey Soi-chan, Nanao over here." Dori said as she danced up to them swaying to the music in her iPod. "Hey have you been waiting long?" she said with out taking off her headphones.

Well- started Soi Fon but was interrupted.

"Great well I got you guy something's for the trip take these and put them on she said handing them black lettermen jackets that said grim squad across the back and scythe across the front. Soi Fon's had bees on the sleeve and Nanao's has a book on its sleeves.

"Um Dori-Taichou where did you get all this?" Nanao asked.

Ah- well no time to tell. So little places so much time….wait reverse that. Well lets go. Dori running out of the seireitei.

Dori-Taichou. Said Soi Fon

Yes.

Where are we going?

O yea I forgot to ask you where Kuukaku Shiba is?

She lives on the out skirt of town.

Hmmmm is that so ok which way?

That way she said as she pointed to the north.

Well let's go. She said using flash step this time.

Outside the Shiba Residence.

Okay here is the plan you two take out the big guys and I'll kick in the door. Okay? Said Dori drawing on the ground.

Wouldn't be easier to just knock said Nanno

It would but I didn't leave 150 years ago with Kuukaku on this best terms.

Come on Dori-sama I drought she still holding on to the past.

Fine will do it your way.

They go to the door and knock. Ganju answered the door. "Yea what do you want?" he asks. For this he was kicked in the face sending him flying down the stairs. D-Dori-taichou why did you hit him.

I said I would knock anything after that is far game.

She walked past the knocked out Ganju and enters the underground bunker that is the shiba home. They walked thru the many hallways searching each room the came across find nobody home finally they came to the last room in the house

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko jumped from be hind the door halting there progress forward." Hault state your business here and why you assaulted master Ganju."

"O come on now it's only been 150 years, You guys don't remember me?"

"Mistress Dori! Please forgive our rashness. We didn't think we would ever see you again. Please let us inform the mistress to your arrival."

"No Kuukaku and I have much to discuss and I would rather not have anyone else there."

"But-"Koganehiko started but was promptly cut off.

"I trust you remember the relationship I had with your mistress?" Dori said her eyes narrowing at the twins. They both shook there head and bowed to a wait new orders. "Good now set rooms for my team we are staying the night. You're dismissed." Soi Fon and Nanno followed behind the two servants as they left. Dori watch them leave she then turned towards the door that held the person who kept her from losing her mind for the past 150 year she had been away. She opened the door hoping this would end on a good note.

"Who was at the door?" Kuukaku ask using her fist to hold her head up. She looked as if sleep would over take her at any second. Dori noticed all the empty Saki bottles littering the floor. It made Dori's heart hurt to see her like this.

"It's been a long time. Hasn't sweet heart?" Dori asks

You ain't aloud to call me that anymore Dori."

"Kuukaku" Dori started but was cut off.

"NO! I don't want hear it…" Kuukaku started to tear up. "You left me, you ask me to marry you then you just leave. Do have any idea what that did to me?" she said as she stood advancing on the taller women.

"Yes I saw it all." Dori said. She held her ground not moving as Kuukaku advanced on her. She knew how much her disappearance had put Kuukaku in a depressed slump it lasted for years crying herself to sleep most nights or drinking until she passed out. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish I was but I wasn't." she moved in and wrapped her arms around the now crying Kuukaku. She sat down on the floor and pulled the smaller Kuukaku into her lap.

"I still want you as my wife." Dori said

"I'm scared you're going to leave again."

"I promise I won't leave this time."She said while rubbing Kuukaku's back.

Kuukaku looked at Dori her where red from crying. Dori lifted up Kuukaku chin a placed a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back and looks Kuukaku in the eyes and said. Kuukaku I know I've been gone for 150 years. I know it's hurt me being gone. Not knowing if I was alive or dead. But I'm here. I want you to know you where the only thing that kept me from losing my mind. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kuukaku stared at Dori for a long time. Then famous wolf smirk came to her face. "Yes I would love to be your wife." And then Dori kissed her. A meeting of lips that was meant to soothe and reassure. They hummed against each other, startled by the electricity they created through simple touch. A tongue, firm and slick, tentatively snaked over the brunette's bottom lip and, as if to encourage Kuukaku to grant entrance, Kuukaku opened her mouth to grant entrance. Dori's tongue was dominating Kuukaku. Dori pulled back looking at her soon to be wife.

1 hour later

They lay in bed together Kuukaku's head on Dori's chest. Dori was running her up and Kuukakus arm. I have to leave in the morning. Dori said Kuukaku stiffened and pull out of the embrace, she sat on the edge of the bed Her back to Dori. Why she asked on the brink of tears. I have some business to take care of and I want to see my little sister. Dori said while looking at the ceiling. I want you to come with me she adds. She sat up and pulled Kuukaku into her body. I'm not going to leave you again. She said kissing her shoulder.

AN: I never thought i would publish this story. idk if i'll cont. it or what but maybe this will get me going. if some want to take go for i . i would love to see where you go with it.


End file.
